Axel's Little Shadow
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: While Axel was doing some work in Twilight Town a little girl starts following him. No matter what he does he can't get rid of her. What happens when she follows him back to The World That Never Was?
1. The little girl

So this is a random little story I came up with one day. I have no idea where I got the idea but I hope you all like it.

Note: This story starts a few days before Roxas joins the organization.

Axel: Riku Kingdom Hearts is tired of doing disclaimers for every chapter of every story. Riku Kingdom Heart is not doing them any more, you know what the disclaimer is. Got it memorized?

* * *

**Ch.1 The Little Girl**

There was three more heartless left. Axel swung his chakrams at one of the heartless destroying it. Axel had been in Twilight Town all day destroying heartless. He was in the tunnels at the time. He was exhausted but once he finished his job, he was going to go take a nap. After Axel had finished destroying the heartless in the tunnels he made his way up. He came out of the tunnel by the clock tower where a group of heartless appeared. There was seven heartless.

Axel sighed and thought to himself,_ "There is just no end to this."_

He charged at the heartless hitting them with his chakrams. As he fought the heartless he didn't notice a little girl, who looked about 5, was watching him from behind a stack of boxes next to the stairs of the clock tower. After the short battle with the heartless was over, Axel started heading in the direction to where he had come into Twilight Town through a dark corridor. As Axel started walking back he felt something tugging on the side of his cloak. He stopped walking and turned his head and looked down.

Holding onto the side of his cloak was a little girl. She was short, but she came up to Axel's thigh. She had short auburn hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and blue shorts that ended just above her knees, and she had pink and yellow shoes on. The little girl looked up at Axel with her big blue eyes.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" Axel asked. He was tired and didn't want to deal with the little kid at the moment. The little girl said nothing but she held Axel's cloak a little tighter. "Come on kid get lost." The little girl still wouldn't move, she just stood there looking at Axel. Axel bent over and put one hand on his hip and wave his other hand in front of the girl. "Hello? Anyone there?" After another moment of silence Axel looked down and sighed. But then he felt something holding his hand. He looked up to see the little girl, she was now holding Axel's hand. She looked at him and smiled. "No no no. I don't have time for this. Look kid, let go of me. Go back to where you came from." Axel pulled his hand out of the little girls grip and started walking away. As he walked he looked back to see the little girl following him, Axel stopped and turned around and bent over to look the girl in the face. "Stop following me. Go away."

Axel then briskly walked away, he walked all the way to where the dark corridor was. Before he entered he looked behind him and around. He saw no sight of the little girl so he entered the portal. Little did he know the little girl was directly behind him and she stated behind him so he couldn't see her. Axel also didn't know that she entered the portal with him.

Axel entered at the bottom of The Castle that Never Was, and started walking up. When he was almost at the top he was greeted by Saix.

"So Axel, did you finish your mission?" He asked.

"Yes I did. You don't have to ask me ever time to make sure I did it. You should be asking Demyx if he did his mission." Axel said.

"Yes I know, but Axel, why do you have a little follower?" Saix said in his normal monotone voice as he looked behind Axel.

"What? What are you..." Axel said as he turned around to see what Saix was looking at. "What?! You?! How did you get here?! Why are you following me?!" As expected the little girl said nothing in response but walked up to Axel and grabbed his cloak and held it tight. Axel turned to look at Saix, "What am I supposed to do?!"

"I don't know, but for now watch over her, she will be your responsibility." Saix said as he turned to leave.

"You can't be serious. I have to watch over this...little...clinging thing?!" Axel shouted angrily as he pointed to the little girl.

Saix stopped walking and looked back at Axel, "Yes that is what I said." Saix continued walking until he was out of sight.

Axel sighed frustrated and looked at the girl, "Look if I have to watch over you at least tell me your name. Can you at least do that?"

The little girl looked at him and smiled, "Emina, my name is Emina." Her voice was the sweet and cute voice a 5-year-old girl should have.

"Emina. Fine. My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel asked as he pointed to the side of his forehead.

Emina nodded and threw her arms around Axel's legs, giving him a hug. "Axel." She said happily. "My first friend Axel."

* * *

End of chapter 1! I hoped you liked it. Sorry if it was short. I didn't know what else to add to ch.1 but the next chapters will be longer. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Thank you

Hello and welcome to chapter 2! I wrote this really fast and I couldn't wait to post it. So here you go, chapter 2!

enjoy.

* * *

**Ch.2 Thank you**

"Hey. Come on let go of me." Axel said as he looked at Emina hugging him.

"Alright Axel." Emina said as she let go. Axel then continued walking up The Castle That Never Was. Emina was walking right by his side. After a minute Emina looked and Axel and said, "Thank you."

Axel stopped walking and looked at Emina, "What do you mean 'thank you'?"

"Thank you for destroying the scary monsters from before." Emina smiled.

"Scary monsters?" Axel questioned, "Oh you mean the heartless."

Emina turned her head in confusion, "Heartless?" Then Emina thought about it for a second then smiled at Axel. "Ok thank you for destroying the heartless."

"Sure kid. Whatever. But why are you following me around? Don't you have parents?"

Emina's smile faded and she looked down, "No. My mommy and daddy are gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?" Axel asked, he was actually a bit curious.

"The scary monsters...I mean the heartless got them. Heartless attacked my mommy and daddy, then my mommy and daddy were gone."

Axel immediately felt sorry for Emina. She was only 5 and she had lost her parents to the heartless. But that didn't give her the right to follow Axel around. He didn't want a little kid around bothering him. But Axel did have to say something, but all he could say was, "I'm sorry."

Emina looked up at Axel, she looked right into his eyes and smiled, "I'll be ok. I have you now." She then grabbed his hand and held it tightly but Axel pulled his hand away and started walking again. Emina sighed and followed behind him.

Axel entered the Grey Room with Emina following behind him. Xigbar was the only one in the room at the time. Xigbar was sitting on one of the couches when Axel entered. Xigbar got up and walked over to Axel.

"Well Axel who's the little one?" Xigbar said as he smirked and looked at Emina, who was hiding behind Axel.

"She followed me back here. She won't leave me alone. Can you help me?" Axel asked.

Xigbar chuckled, "Ha ha, nope. Not my problem." Then he left the Grey Room laughing.

Axel sighed and went over to one of the couches and sat down, and Emina sat besides him. She was looking around the room.

"This is a big place." She said as she continued to look around the room.

"Yep sure is." Axel said as he rolled his eyes. He was annoyed with Emina and he really didn't want her to be here. Then Saix entered the room and looked at Axel.

"Axel I need to talk to you...alone." He said as he looked at Emina who nodded and then continue to examine the room.

"Fine. That's ok with me." Axel said as he got up and walked over to Saix, who lead him out into the hall.

"So Axel, I talked to Xemnas about what we should do with the girl. He said we should find out more about her. Has she told you anything about herself?"

"Yeah, she told me her name is Emina and that her parents her killed by the heartless."

"Hmmm interesting," Saix said with nearly no emotion in his voice, "I shall tell this to Xemnas." Saix turned to leave.

"Wait, let me come with, I want to hear what Xemnas has to say." Axel said.

Saix faced him,"No you need to watch the girl. We can't have her getting lost here."

"Fine.." Axel grumbled and walked back into the Grey Room and sat down on a couch. Emina was wandering around looking out the large window.

"Such a view from up here." She said then she turned around and walked over to Axel, "So this is where you live?"

"That's right." Axel said.

"So are you part of a group or gang or something?" Emina asked as she sat next to Axel. "Because you are wearing a black coat and so were the other two."

"Well you could say I'm part of a group but its more of an organization. In fact we actually call our group 'Organization 13'."

"Oh really? Cool. So how many people are in the organization?" Emina asked.

Axel gave a heavy sigh, he was tired of Emina asking him question but he didn't want her to keep bugging him about it so he continued to answer her questions, "there is 12 of us, including me. Now don't ask me anymore questions, I'm done answering them. Got it memorized?"

Emina looked at Axel itch her big eyes and said, "Can I just ask one more question?"

"No."

"Please? Just one more."

"Look kid, I'm not going to answer anymore questions."

Emina sigh, "Ok."

Saix entered the room again and motioned for Axel to come over. Axel got up and walked over to Saix and asked,"So what did Xemnas say?"

"He said that we should keep the girl with us. She might be of some use to us."

"Wait...you mean she's be around all time? Constantly following me?" Axel moaned.

"If there is a problem you can go talk to Xemnas yourself." Saix said.

"Nah, I am good, I just don't like her following me and asking me so many questions."

"Well you'll just have to deal with it. But take her down the hall to a room for her to sleep in. We have enough extra rooms."

"Fine, but I am not enjoying this." Axel grumbled as he walked over to Emina, "Come on, follow me."

Emina stood up and smiled, "Ok Axel."

Axel walked out of the Grey Room and walked down the hall. When he came to an empty room he stopped and opened the door, "Well this is where you'll be sleeping."

Emina looked into the room, then walked in, "Wow it's big and white, like the rest of this place."

"Yeah, whatever." Axel said as he turned to leave. But before he could leave Emina ran up to him and hugged him.

"Goodnight Axel." She said sweetly.

"Hey don't hug me." Axel said trying to push Emina off him.

Emina giggled and let go of Axel, "Ok Axel. Goodnight."

As Axel walked down to his room he thought about Emina. _"Why does she like me so much. All I did as get rid of some heartless, I had to, I was my job. It doesn't seem like she can ever get up set. Girls are complicated, even little girls."_ Axel then entered his room and went to bed.

* * *

So that was chapter 2. Hope you are all enjoy this story. I will have chapter 3 up when ever I can, which will hopefully be soon.

please tell me what you think of this story. Feedback is appreciated. :)


	3. Bravery and ice cream

Hello and welcome to ch3 of Axel's little shadow. Sorry if it took a little bit, I've been busy, with my other stories, I am updating old stories and I will be adding some new stories soon. But anyways if you all didn't know, I have a cover photo for this now. A friend on Google plus drew it for me. If any of you want to draw some fanart for me that would be cool. You can email me the pictures if you want, my email is on my profile. Now on to the story.

* * *

**Ch.3 Bravery and ice cream**

The next morning Axel woke up and headed to the Grey Room. He was hoping that yesterday was just a dream and that he didn't really have to a little girl following him around. Just before Axel entered the Grey Room he looked around himself, he didn't see Emina. He then walked into the Grey Room. Half the members weren't there, they probably had already left for their missions. The only members still left in the room were, Xigbar, Zexion, Luxord, Demyx, who was on a couch playing with his sitar, and Saix who was there to give everyone their missions. Axel walked up to Saix to get his mission for today.

"Axel you are in Twilight Town again. There are more heartless there." Saix said

"Alright," Axel sighed, "I'll get going now."

"Axel are you bringing her along?" Saix said as he looked down to Axel's left side.

"Huh?" Axel said as he looked to his left. Emina was standing right next to him, looking up at him smiling. "Hey! When did you get her?"

"I just walked here, just now Axel." She replied.

"Axel are you bringing her with you?" Saix asked again.

"I'm going with Axel." Emina happily answered.

"Very well. Axel make sure nothing happens to her."

"Wait what?! I didn't agree to this!" Axel said, "I didn't agree to babysit her!"

"Axel, just watch over her. Now get to you mission." Saix said.

"Alright fine..." Axel said. He turned and opened a dark corridor and then faced Emina, "If you are coming with me just stay out of trouble and away from any heartless. Ok?"

Emina nodded, "Yes Axel."

They both entered the dark corridor and walked out into the Sandlot in Twilight Town. Several shadow heartless appeared, Axel summoned his chakrams.

"Hey kid stay back." Axel said. Emina nodded and ran to the opposite side of the sandlot.

Axel swung his chakrams at the shadow heartless and one by one he destroyed them until they were all gone. After that Emina ran up to Axel and asked, "Are they all gone?"

"The heartless are gone in the area for now. Now we go through the town until we find more heartless."

"Axel, what are heartless?" Emina asked.

"Well...heartless are..." Axel scratched the back of his head as he tried to explain what heartless were. _"How am I supposed to explain what heartless are to a 5-year old?"_ Axel thought to himself. "I'll tell you later, ok?"

"Ok, let's get going."

They headed out of the Sandlot and made their way up to the Station Heights. On the way up some Shadow heartless appeared but Axel quickly destroyed them. When they got up to the Station Heights a swarm of heartless appeared. There was some Shadow heartless and some Dire Plants.

"This is just too easy to today." Axel stated.

"You can do it Axel!" Emina cheered happily as she got to a safe place away from the heartless.

Axel ignored her as he sent a fire attack a Dire Plant, igniting it on fire. As Emina watched Axel a Soldier heartless appeared in front of Emina. Emina was taken by surprise as the heartless swung its hand at her cutting her at the top of her cheek. Emina fell back to the ground, she slow crawled backwards until she felt a rock under her hand. Quickly she picked up the rock and threw it at the heartless.

The heartless became stunned and wobbled and forth. Emina quickly realized what she had to do, she turned around and grabbed another rock and threw it at the heartless. The heartless then disappeared. Emina smiled at her achievement then looked over at Axel, he had one more Dire plant to take out and 3 Solider heartless. Emina grabbed her 2 rocks and threw them at the Dire plant. The Dire plant became dazed and Axel noticed and he saw that all 4 heartless were next to each other. So Axel took out the 4 remaining heartless with a fire attack. Axel walked over to Emina, he noticed the cut on her cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Emina put her fingers on the cut then crossed her arms and looked at Axel, "I'm fin, not a baby Axel, I'm strong and brave."

"Fine." Axel said as he turned to leave.

Emina stood next to him as he walked, "So what are you going to do now Axel?"

"I'm going to get some ice cream."

A huge smile appeared on Emina's face as she jumped in front of Axel, "Ice cream?! Can I have some ice cream?"

Axel started at her for a moment then said "No." Then Axel continued walking.

Emina ran up to him and stood in front of him again. She widened her eyes and pleaded, "Please Axel. Please can I have ice cream with you."

Axel sighed, "Alright, you can ice cream, but stop looking at me like that."

Emina smile as she nodded and followed Axel to get the ice cream. After Axel bought the ice cream he lead Emima up to the clock tower where he sat down on the ledge and held out Emina's ice cream. Emina sat down next to him and took the ice cream and took a small bit. Her eyes widened and a smile cam across her face, "Wow, it's amazing. It tastes salty but also tastes sweet."

"It's call Sea Salt ice cream, got it memorized?" Axel said before taking a bite of his own ice cream.

"Sea Salt ice cream, I think I've heard of it before."

Later on, as the sun was setting, Emina yawned after she finished her ice cream and she then leaned against Axel's arm and she quickly fell asleep.

"Hey get off me." Axel said as he was about to push Emina off him but then he saw she was sleeping, Axel sighed and finished up his ice cream. After he finished he carefully picked up Emina and stood up. He held her in his arms and sighed again. As much as Axel wanted to leave her behind he knew he shouldn't. He opened a dark corridor and walked through it, he walked to Emina's room and place her on her bed.

Axel turned to leave when he saw Saix standing behind him. Saix walked in the room and looked at Emina who was still sleeping. He turned to Axel, "What happened today?"

"She helped me fight off some heartless, it surprised me. She took a heartless out by throwing a rock at it. For a 5-year-old she's brave."

"Hmm, it seems that she has a strong heart, perhaps she can be of some use to us."

Axel's eyes widened slightly, "Wait you don't mean that you're thinking of turning her into a nobody?"

"She could be quite useful. With such a strong heart at such a young age she could help us a lot." Saix stated.

Axel looked at Emina, who was still peacefully sleeping on the bed, then Axel looked back at Saix, "Look, I might not like this kid, she annoys me, but I don't think turning her into a nobody is a good idea. She's only 5, I think that you shouldn't turn someone into a nobody at such a young age."

Saix stared at Axel with no emotion in his face as usual, than finally said, "Fine, but you'll still watch over her. Maybe we can use her without making her a nobody." And with that Saix left the room.

Axel looked back at Emina, she had the sweetest looking smile on. Axel looked at her and thought about what Saix said. _"This girl..she does have a strong heart, I can tell from how she smiles. I still can't believe that she defeated a heartless on her own. I have to give her credit for that. I don't know what Saix was thinking, turning a 5-year-old into a nobody...I don't know if a kid that young could handle it or even understand. But if I still have to babysit the girl then fine I will. I won't let her become a nobody." _Axel started to walk towards the door but before he did he looked at Emina once more and whispered, "Goodnight, Emina."


	4. A weapon

Hello and welcome to chapter 4! I'm really happy that this story already has 11 followers. Wow I never thought it would get that many followers so quick. This is my most popular story. Thank you my followers, reviewers, and favoriters. I hope you keep enjoying my story.

On another note I won't be able to post much this summer for any story because I'll be on vacation. Maybe once and a while ill get the chance to post a chapter but I'm not sure. But I will be writing my stories all summer. Now lets get on to chapter 4!

* * *

**Ch.4 A weapon**

Early the next morning in the meeting room, (aka Where Nothing Gathers) Xemnas was sitting in his chair as usual when Saix appeared.

"What have you found out about the girl, Number VII?" Xemnas asked

"Yesterday Axel told me she took out a heartless by herself." Saix said.

"Really? A 5-year-old taking out a heartless, very interesting."

"I think the girl could be very useful to us. A girl that young with a stong heart, would probably make a strong nobody. But Axel doesn't think it's a good idea."

"I think we should observe the girl some more, see if there is anything else special about her, but if she ever ends up fighting heartless again, she should have a proper weapon. Number VII, when you get the chance give the girl a weapon so she can fight, and we'll see how well she will do."

"Understood." Saix said before leaving.

Later, around noon, Emina opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She rubbed her eyes and smiled as she yawned. She couldn't wait to spend another day with Axel. She jumped off her bed and walked into the hallway. She didn't see Axel coming so she assumed he was in the big room they were in yesterday. She walked down to the room and looked around. She saw only three people in the room. One was a guy, with dirty blond hair, sitting on the couch playing a instrument that reminded Emina of a guitar, and another was standing in a corner, he hair reddish-orange and he was very tall and looked very strong, the other was the blue haired man. He was standing near the windows. Emina walked up to him and asked, "Where's Axel?"

The blue haired man looked down at her, "He already left for his mission."

"He left? Aww," Emina said with a sad look on her face, "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No I don't." The blue haired man replied.

Emina sighed, "What am I supposed to do until he gets back?"

"You can follow me." Saix said with his monotone voice. He started walking towards the hallway and Emina followed behind him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Just follow me." Saix said as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"What's your name?" Emina asked.

"Saix." Saix said blandly.

"That's an interesting name." Emina said.

"We are here." Saix said as he opened a door at the end of the hallway. Saix stepped Isolde and Emima followed, the room was full of boxes. Some of the boxes were open and different types of weapons were sticking out.

"If you are going to stay here and follow Axel on missions you need something to defend yourself." Saix said as he looked at Emina

"But...I don't know how to fight."

"That is not my problem. Now find a weapon for yourself."

"Ok." Emina said as she started looking in the boxes and looked at all the different weapons. A little bit later Emina opened a box and pulled out a small, lightweight, child sized sword. It's handle was a

Pretty sky blue and there was a purple gem in the bottom of the handle. Emina walked up to Saix and showed him the sword. "Is this ok?"

"It should be fine." Saix said and then he turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going? What am I supposed to do now?" Emina asked.

Saix turned around and started at her with no emotion on his face, "It isn't any of your business to know where I am going and I don't care what you do just don't wander off or anything like that." And with that Saix left.

Emina walked back to her room and placed her sword against a wall and then walked back to the Grey Room to see if Axel was back. Emina sighed when she saw Axel wasn't there. No one was even in the room, Emina went back to her room and lied on the bed. She decided to take a short nap. after she awoke from her nap she ran back down to the Grey Room, but Axel still wasn't there. The only one there was the one on the couch who was playing an instrument. Emina walked up to the guy and listen to him play his instrument. It sounded weird but Emina thought it sounded cool.

The blond haired guy looked up from his playing and looked at Emina. He gave her a friendly smile, "Hi. Hey you're the girl who followed Axel here, right?"

"Yes, I'm Emina." Emina said smiling back. "What's your name?"

"My name is Demyx."

"What is your instrument? It kinda looks like a guitar."

"Well it's actually a sitar."

"A sitar? Cool, I really like it. I've never heard an instrument like it." Emina said as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Wow you really like it? Thanks!" Demyx said with a smile, "Everyone else thinks it sounds annoying."

"Hey Demyx, could I maybe try to play your sitar?" Emina asked with big sweet eyes.

Demyx seemed really happy about this, "Sure!" Demyx moved over on the couch so Emina could sit next to him. He pointed out on his sitar where Emina should put her hand. She tried plucking some of the strings and giggled at the sound they made. Saix entered the room and watched Demyx showing Emina how to play the sitar. Axel came up behind Saix.

"Here," Axel said as he held out a sheet of paper, "I finish my report from earlier today."

"Look at that." Saix said as he pointed to Demyx and Emina.

Axel looked at the two and looked back at Saix, "What about it?"

"I was right the girl is special."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Axel asked.

"Demyx never let's anyone play his sitar, let alone even touch it. But he is letting that girl play it."

Axel sighed, "Fine whatever you say." Axel turned and started to leave.

Emina looked up to see Axel leaving, a big smile appeared on her face, she got off the couch and faced Demyx, "Thanks for reaching me how to play the sitar, it was fun."

"You're welcome." Demyx said.

"See you later Demyx." Emina said as she took off towards the hallway. She ran down it and caught up to Axel and gave home a big huge. "Hi Axel, I missed you."

"Hey what did I say about hugging me?" Axel said, as he looked at Emina.

"Oh yeah, no hugging. Sorry." Emina said as she let go of Axel. "Hey Axel, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"Can you teach me how to fight?"

"What? Why?" Axel asked, a little taken back by her question.

"Saix said that I should defend myself the next time I go with you on a mission and there's heartless. I really want you to teach me how to fight. You are really good fighting the heartless, so will you teach me?"

Axel sighed but gave a small smile, he was slightly flattered that Emina said he was good at fighting and she wanted him to teach her. "Alright, fine I'll teach you. Meet me in the Grey Room tomorrow morning. Ok?"

Emina nodded, "Yes Axel, thank you." She gave him one more quick hug before running off to her room.

Axel sighed again, _"I will never understand girls."_ Axel thought to himself As he walked to his room.

* * *

well chapter 4 is done. Now off to chapter 5! If you dont know what an actual sitar sounds like look it up. I have a lot of things in store for this and I can't wait for you all to read them. Thanks once again for all the follows, reviews, and favorites.


End file.
